


Second Breakfast

by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)



Series: Birthday boy Kou [4]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Feelings, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Switching, Vampires, leg worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan
Summary: Subaru and Kou get it on in the shower until Kou has a better idea, and that is the absolutely indecent bathroom the Mukami have xD I've been dying to write a pwp about fucking in that tub ever since I first saw it. This is just more sex and feelings.
Relationships: Mukami Kou/Sakamaki Subaru
Series: Birthday boy Kou [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Second Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this one so much it is not even funny and I kind of don’t even understand how everything was so difficult BUT I really wanted them to be ass non-OOC as possible, and I hope I managed ;;;;
> 
> And this is like the third shower/bathroom fuck fest I’ve written <:’D I didn’t know I had this big of a kink until now!

The tiles were so cold against his back they made him gasp when he was thrust against the wall with a wet slap. The whole space was misty with vapor, a hot stream of water flowed over his reddening skin heating his undead flesh. Even more than the steaming water the culprit pressing him into the wall was the reason his blood felt boiling; his chest wracked with a sweet ache, almost like his still heart had sprung alive and begun beating.

“Kou,” he gasped again, feeling the slick chest of the other collide with his own. His gasp was swallowed by urgent lips capturing his own.

Subaru had just wanted Kou’s attention and he now got it fully, all over his naked chest and sides his hands were roaming, stroking, gentle and rough in turn. Like his, trying to be everywhere at once.

Behind them lay a trail of discarded clothing. In unison they had decided they could not be dragged to participate in house work if they were locked in the shower, unable to hear any knocks from the door and hopefully loud enough to deter anyone coming to get them personally.

“I wish I’d have a mirror here,” Kou smirked into his lips, Subaru chuckled.

“Yeah, can’t wank you off here so I could enjoy the view properly.”

Kou’s shower nook was tiny, they weren’t entangled so thoroughly just because they were eager to feel each other, there simply wasn’t much room to fit two vampires in. Not that it was a problem for either of them. Kou giggled at Subaru’s words.

“Would you like to have a private show?” he asked, voice low and eyelids drooping lower, with lashes full of glimmering water drops. Kou pushed himself away from Subaru with a questioning tilt of his eyebrow, leaning against the opposite wall. His golden locks were sticking to his cheeks, his wispy hair heavy with water, somehow so very inviting. Grunting an affirmative Subaru reached out to caress Kou’s chest as the other boy rolled his hips out invitingly. His hand was intercepted before it reached Kou’s chest by a firm hand.

“No touching the material, though.” Subaru’s brows furrowed with annoyance at Kou’s devilish tone, but soon his dark expression melted.

“Fine, then,” a challenge in his voice he too receded, leaning back to the other wall, tilting his hips up and out for display. Kou’s grin widened as his eyes traveled lower with the water trickling down Subaru’s white chest, down to his hardening cock. The space left between them was hardly anything at all, it would be so easy to just reach out and touch the other. Too easy. 

“I like how you think,” Kou murmured, grabbing a dark pink bottle from the shelf, and squeezed a generous amount of magenta soap onto his chest, the scent of strawberries and cherries filled the bathroom.

“I like how you look maybe even better.”

His tone was sultry, as were the hands languidly smearing the soap over his chest, toying with his own nipples until they were pert and hard. Subaru swallowed, forgetting himself momentarily and devouring only the show given to him.

“Bet you’d like to take a little nibble, lover boy?” Kou said after a long drawn out mmnnhh, pulling at both his nipples with fingers oozing pink.

“This stuff is edible,” he added with a wink, Subaru felt heat wash over him, dyeing his face and kindling the hunger he had been forced to smother during the Mukami family gathering. 

Kou was relentless, he pressed his palms onto his chest, sliding them down with a fluid thrust of his hips, guiding Subaru’s gaze down to his quickly rising dick, and then with another smooth movement his hands went up again brushing his chest with a loud moan.

“I want your mouth on my skin, Subaru, it felt so good last night.” Subaru almost dove in at that very moment, wanting to wreck that infernal tease, destroy that smugness veiled in need, until he remembered himself, the rules of this stupid game. Shit, he couldn’t lose this easily, fuck that sneaky bastard.

“You fucker underestimate me,” he growled, forcing his hands back down, his body back to the far wall. Kou just smiled at him with disgustingly phony innocence, idly stroking his skin, not yet touching his cock, waiting to see what Subaru had in store for him. Swallowing any possible embarrassment he might’ve felt, he carded his fingers through his wet hair, lifting it away from his face regarding Kou with what he hoped was an air of superior indifference.

“I love your rosy cheeks, Subaru,” Kou teased, sucking some of the pink goo from his finger in the lewdest possible way.

“I bet,” Subaru replied, not missing a beat, fixing his stare on Kou while he too let his fingertips travel lower. 

“Sure you don’t want to suck on something more satisfying?” he drawled as he wrapped his fingers around his half hard member, giving it lazy, slow strokes.

He lifted his hips away from the wall with each stroke, closer to Kou, an offering and an invitation.

“I want to see you do it,” was Kou’s denial, but it was filled with glee, eyes glued to Subaru’s slowly moving hands. Subaru felt a crooked grin spread on his lips as rubbed his forefinger just below the tip with each stroke.

“Sure you’re going to be satisfied with only that?” Kou’s pupils were wide and inky black, gaze locked down, with a jolt Subaru felt like his dick hardened fully in that instant. Eager to impress, and even more titillated by that hungry gaze Subaru stifled a moan, moving his hips in time with his strokes. Kou’s own hands had stilled on his chest, maybe rubbing only slight little circles in the goo still oozing downwards, but his cock was as fully hard as his, still it felt a bit unfair.

“What kind of fantasies do you have of me when you touch yourself like that?” Another moan slipped past Subaru’s lips at that, and he felt his cheeks grow hot. 

“Put your fucking hands were they’re s’posed to be,” he growled instead of answering, a cascade of uninvited thoughts pouring into his head at Kou’s words, foremost of which was how he just wanted to lift that skanky ass on top of his dick and sink right in. Kou’s palms slid quickly over his stomach to nestle around his waking erection, long fingers splaying one by one slowly up the length. Kou had a really pretty dick, like the rest of him, not quite as unnecessarily big as his, but plenty enough and it suited the rest of his gracefulness.

Biting his lower lip Kou stroked slowly up and down, stopping to squeeze the tip a bit every time, “Nee, tell me…” 

“C’mere and I’ll show you,” Subaru purred, matching Kou’s pace, lifting his hips from the wall a bit more with each stroke. Despite himself, he was thinking back to all the times his control had crumbled inside the darkness of his coffin. Biting the hem of his shirt to muffle any sounds, hands working his aching flesh, head filled with flickering flashes of glimmering blue eyes, pale soft skin, not to mention the uncannily sweet smell of someone draping over his shoulder uninvited and whose name he had refused to think of, futilely pretending _it was nothing_.

“Nno.” Kou was adamant, “You’ll need to woo me with your words first!” topped with an impish giggle. For a split second Subaru felt like the world tilted off balance, because this was all true, all happening and the one he had refused to let close had wormed his way through all his defenses, into a tiny shower stall with him. His shower stall. Subaru scoffed forcing all that down with the intense elation he felt.

“What you need is a good round of shutting up.” He rolled his hips farther with that, but he knew he had lost already. There was just no winning with this little shit. He swallowed hard.

“Not that… I hadn’t thought of that,” the hesitancy in his voice made a hot shiver run through Kou. Everytime the irate and oppositional boy gave in another inch was a heady shot of thrill for him, an addiction quickly spinning out of control.

“You on your knees…” Subaru swallowed again, hard, and Kou saw. Saw the truth in him, as his grip tightened on his cock, arousal twisted tighter within his hips in concert, “in front of me, taking… Ahh I’d love to know how much you’d be able to take…”

The words started rolling out of his mouth more freely, “Feel that soft tip of your devil of a tongue tracing the underside of my dick as I ram into your mouth, haah. ”

He was looking straight at Kou, defiant as always, but he could only feel the rush trying to steal his knees right from under him as their eyes met. Still, he refused to show weakness.

“Ahhhh, Subaru…” Kou’s smirk was filled with knowledge, “What a dirty boy you are!” and his hand quickened.

“That’s it, Kou!” Subaru’s voice was strained, he kept edging himself, loving the arousal swelling Kou’s inviting lips, in his scent, in the sudden franticness of his movements. He wanted to kiss him, wanted those fingers on Kou’s dick to be his own already. The whole game felt dumb, but he refused to be the first to give in.

“I want to bite you all over, leave marks everywhere on your skin. So that every single one of those gabbling fucking brainless hens following you around would fucking disappear,” he whispered, over the steadily droning shower, leaning closer.

“Ahhh… you want to destroy my career!” Kou moaned like it was the sexiest thing anyone had ever told him. He was practically writhing against the wall, other hand stroking his chest again.

“Yeah, I’ll bend you over the teacher’s desk after school and let them hear what kind of songs I make you sing.”

“Ufufufu, jealous?” Kou licked his lips, like a cat at a bowl of delicious cream, eyes glimmering with mischief and satisfaction. Subaru’s only reply was a deep growl, but it was affirmative enough for both of them. Subaru knew he was tilting too close but he couldn’t stop anymore, the hot water of the shower was washing over him, as long as he wouldn’t touch Kou it wouldn’t technically be over, wouldn’t it? 

“You like that sort of thing, don’t you, Kou?” He was only a breath or two away from his ear now, “The way you keep ambushing me in places half-public, yeah, almost getting caught, it gets you going, doesn’t it? How about I make you drop the almost, huh, Kou? Let everyone know who you belong to?”

The mewling little sounds escaping Kou’s glistening lips could very well be interpreted as assent, fuck he looked so delicious like that. Sounded, too. Without thinking his thumb was tracing those lips, between from which those arousing sounds were slipping out, no matter how hard Kou was trying to stifle them. He wanted to see Kou broken like this, his dick twitched, and he felt the tightening of an orgasm building within him.

“Ahh, Subaru!” Kou exclaimed, hand suddenly on his hip pulling them flush together while the other wrapped nimbly around both their dicks. Kou’s canine was pressing into the pad of Subaru’s thumb but soon it was replaced with his mouth, the full blood diving into a desperate kiss and his hand wrapping around Kou’s to squeeze them closer together. In unison they moved in a rhythm drenched in desperation.

Quickly, they broke their kiss to drown in the wanton sounds the other was letting out. Subaru for one wanted to etch each and every one of them into his memory forever. He was pressing Kou into the wall, their foreheads against each other, and it felt almost more intimate than kissing.

He was so close, finally feeling Kou’s touch where he most wanted it, soft but firm fingers wrapped around him, “Kou– I’m–” he gasped and a wordless, loud moan was his lover’s only reply. 

As the first spasms overtook Subaru he felt Kou’s cock pulse against his and an exhilaration surged in him he had not thought possible with only the touch of hands. But the euphoria of sharing his high with another, with someone who he so painfully wanted, was something Subaru had not even dreamt of not so long ago. It felt so good he felt tears sting his eyes, blurring his sight along with the dizzying waves of pleasure washing over him as he thrust again and again into their shared grasp. He was intensely grateful for the concealing water just then, and the fact that Kou had thrown his head back, moaning to the ceiling. Almost like offering his neck for him, begging for that bite mark to seal his fate.  
Subaru sneaked an arm around Kou’s waist to pull him against his chest, as they rocked together one final time. The steady water flow washed away their spunk as they stood there, clinging to each other for support. Subaru felt like his legs could give out any second now, but it was alright, as long as Kou was there steadying his breathing against the crook of his neck he felt like everything would be alright.

Kou hummed against his skin, tone triumphant. 

“What’s that?” Subaru finally asked gruffly, when Kou just kept on going.

“I’m composing my song of victory,” the smile in his voice was probably the smuggest thing Subaru had heard all day, and regarding everything he had witnessed already, it was quite a feat.

“Huh?” He still wasn’t sure where this particular conversation was leading, though.

“You _touched_ the _material_.” Kou drawled, dribbling honey. Blanching Subaru realised it was true, despite himself he muttered a curse under his breath.  
“It’s okay, I’d probably lose to me myself.” Kou grinned, lifting his head and running his fingers in Subaru’s wet hair lovingly. Subaru tried to scoff, but felt like it didn’t really affect the bastard half as well as he’d hoped.

“Shut up.” Kissing did the thing his words failed to accomplish. And at least a part of Kou’s gloating melted to something more agreeable as Subaru’s hands slid down to squeeze his ass. 

Neither of them was even close to being satisfied with this little, it was a full moon’s day after all. Subaru could feel a familiar heat melded with hunger stirring within him already. He was sure Kou was plagued by similar urges as his tongue tangled so feverishly with his own, body rubbing against him already. Until he forced their lips apart.

“Okay, stop.”

“Huh?” Subaru wasn’t entirely sure whether he was more surprised or angry.

“I’m not gonna fuck here standing up like we’re in some back alley cruising spot.” 

“What?!” for a second Subaru had the impression that Kou meant to stop entirely, but before he had time to feel truly betrayed Kou continued,

“Our bathroom is just down the hall, it’s big as fuck.” 

“Aren’t your brothers prowling the halls ready to force you to finally do the dishes?” Subaru let a bit of a sneer sneak into his voice, rubbing enticing circles onto Kou’s sides with his thumbs.

“Nah, they’re busy doing the dishes themselves, I’m entirely sure.” Kou shut the shower and stepped out, grabbing a huge, fluffy towel from a rack only to throw it over Subaru’s dripping head. 

“Oi!” his denial came all too late as Kou vigorously tousled his hair.

“Better not leave a too obvious trail, though.” Kou kissed the tip of his nose as he emerged from the soft folds, face dark with menace. Had Kou been asked he would’ve been happy to tell everyone how Subaru was absolutely adorable standing naked in his little bathroom, white hair in utter chaos after his ministrations and half engulfed in his favourite bath towel. Not to mention freaking hot.

Red eyes sparkling with a tint of mischief of his own, Subaru caught the towel flipping it over Kou’s head in turn,“I wouldn’t mind fucking you into the wall until your legs give out under you. Here or against your bedroom door,” he growled against the side of Kou’s head hidden beneath the fabric, massaging his scalp and pressing him into the cold tiles.

“You will and would after you see our jacuzzi.”

Subaru’s breath hitched, as Kou had expected. He dug himself out from under the towel to flash a full grin at Subaru. Trying to not seem too eager to go Subaru turned to look for the sweatpants Kou had lent him.

“No wasting time with clothes, here.” Kou grabbed another thing he had hanging in the same rack. It was far softer and fluffier than anything Subaru had ever even considered wearing.

“The fuck’s this?” he demanded, refusing to accept Kou’s offering. Without missing a beat Kou just opened the bathrobe and wrapped it around Subaru’s shoulders. It had a big hood, one that Kou promptly pulled over his head. From the mirror Subaru spied it had two huge cat ears on top, with eyes sewn underneath them. The design was completed with a grey-white tiger stripe pattern all over. All in all, utterly ridiculous.

“Where the fuck do you even find all this crap?” Subaru demanded, keeping his arms defiantly crossed.

“Online, of course!” Kou smiled, slipping into a shimmering robe the colour of which looked as if purple and fuchsia had got drunk and fucked one night, and begat a radioactive child as a result. Worse still it was embroidered with glimmering peacocks across the back. Subaru was intensely grateful for his stupid cat robe suddenly, that thing looked like it shone in the dark, and it was thin, clinging onto Kou’s moist skin.

Kou had clearly made up his mind. Humming to himself he collected a few bottles and tubes from his shower nook into the wide sleeves of his robe, and the promise of a hot tub intrigued Subaru. What could go more wrong, any more than it already had in the breakfast table? The whole Mukami clan was well and thoroughly aware of the nature of their relationship, so getting caught sneaking around half naked in the stupidest bath robe of the year was only going to be a minor embarrassment anymore.

***  
It would’ve still been a lie to claim that Subaru was completely unfazed by this turn of events, though. They both had their hoods drawn low, as if it would help then remain unnoticed, padding bare foot on the black carpet of the hallways. The mansion was silent, as Kou had promised. His brothers were busy with living their own lives, apparently, even if Subaru had been half convinced the eldest Mukami would lie in wait to ambush them as soon as they peeked out of Kou’s room.

Kou led him by the hand down the hall and after a turn to a deceptively similar looking corridor than the one they came from he finally stopped in front of a black door. Sakamaki mansion might be bigger, but Subaru felt he might get lost here all too easily.

Behind this rather innocent looking, as innocent as black hardwood doors with intricate carvings ever could get, lay a sight that did make Subaru’s breath hitch, again. The floor was warm and of a dark, veiny marble polished to a mirrorlike sheen. Tiles of the same rock adorned the walls, and seemingly taking half of the room was the promised hot tub. Easily big enough to fit four people, Subaru’s blood ran hot just looking at that whole atrocity. It was also made of a dark, metallic material that looked rather sexy. This place was not for getting clean, in no way.

“Pretty nice isn’t it?” Kou cooed, locking the door behind them, toes sinking into a thick, black bath mat. 

“Nice doesn’t come close,” Subaru had to admit, feasting his eyes on the room and on his lover in turn, not sure where to focus anymore. Especially after Kou dimmed the lights of the room from a panel on the wall and the empty tub started filling itself.

“We’ll have a bit of time to wash before the jacuzzi is full.”

Kou shooed him off the mat, carrying it with him to set it down beside the hot tub. Answering to Subaru’s tilted eyebrow he just said,“The marble gets fucking slippery when wet, you wouldn’t believe! I almost died cracking my skull on the edge one time!”

“I’m sure the marble was in graver danger.” He let slip the veritable image of casual. The look Kou gave him was a sight to remember, like he first didn’t quite register what Subaru had just done. It made Subaru laugh out loud, quietly but still.

Carefully Subaru stalked deeper into the room, spying a row of familiar wash spots hidden behind the corner. Kou squinted at him sourly, “…That’s a lot coming from a no-panties cat cosplayer.”

Subaru grimaced glancing at himself in the mirror, still wrapped in the fluffy white tiger horror, “Hey, this is yours, not mine.”

“I bought it for you.” Subaru stopped dead on his tracks, gaze snapping back to Kou, who was smiling like the devil himself, arranging the bottles and tubes he had carried in his sleeves neatly on the edge of the hot tub. 

“And it looks every bit as cute on you as I imagined, babey.”

He was blushing, he knew it. Clicking his tongue in a useless act of indifference he averted his gaze, only to feel Kou creep up to him, completely unfazed. Kou’s fingers snuck inside his hood, forcing Subaru’s head up to look him in the eye. His smile had gone from devilish to soft in that few step distance between them.

“Anyone ever tell you, you’re the cutest little thing on the face of this planet?”

“Hah! No.” Vitriol was dashed in his words as he scoffed, finding the whole idea so ridiculous it wasn’t even funny. 

Kou didn’t let him flinch away so easily, but murmured softly leaning closer, “Well, you are.”

Subaru no longer had enough venom left in him to deny him again, letting Kou’s lips press into his own, sweetly, tenderly.

“Better not let my fangirls know, though. They might try to steal you away from me,” he pondered against his lips after they broke the kiss.

“Let them try.” Subaru’s voice was heavy with promise, and it made Kou’s heart flutter in turn in ways he had not thought possible not too long ago himself. This safety was intoxicating, especially after Subaru’s strong arms circled his shoulders, the priceless silk of his robe whispering against his back. It also stole his speech, so he just kissed Subaru again to savour this moment, stretching it as long as it would go.

The tub behind them was half full, already.

Kou made a point of washing his hair too, with the shampoo he claimed to love to high heaven and Subaru soon understood at least some of the sweetness of Kou’s scent. It was not a bad feeling, Kou’s fingers massaging into his scalp with nigh reverent focus, and being wrapped in that sweet smell he had come to cherish. 

Soon the whole room was engulfed in a calming mist and Subaru was rubbing a bubbly washcloth over Kou’s turned back, and the other was humming pleased. Fingers had been rather adventurous as the soap had kept eager lips and teeth away from skin contact for now. Nevertheless, they had managed to keep the teasing to a tolerable level anticipating the bath. Even if it had been hard, impatience was beginning to vibrate in the air between them as the jacuzzi had stopped filling a few moments before, leaving only the steady drone of the underwater jets.

Subaru lathered the last of the soap away from Kou’s skin, unable to resist the lure of the kiss mark he had left on Kou’s shoulder in the morning. It had not yet fully healed, full moon or no, he bit down onto it to keep it from healing still. He wanted to mark him properly, somewhere visible, but he knew the futility of such a dream. Kou leaned into him letting out a contented sigh as Subaru’s questing fingers caressed his chest, sliding over the gentle pattern of his rib bones to toy with his chest, oblivious to any possible dark clouds shading Subaru’s mind.

“Let’s take this to where it belongs,” Kou whispered, giving a wet kiss onto Subaru’s cheek before he untangled from his grasp. He pulled Subaru up from his stool, leading him over the slippery marble to their prize. 

“This place really calls for a few crazy colourful drinks with at least two paper umbrellas per glass, doesn’t it?” Kou ran his fingers on the surface of the water voice gone all dreamy.

“I’m sure Ruki would be happy to make us some, run down to the kitchen to ask?” Subaru chuckled, running his fingers over Kou’s back and lower. Kou poured some sexy smelling bath oil into the churning water, soon the water was wild with bubbles.

“Hah! As if I’m going to let him see what a perfect specimen I stole from the Sakamaki nest!” Kou jeered, “Now get in!” 

After soaking so long in the warm shower the hot water didn’t feel too scalding when Subaru slipped into the tub as Kou ordered. Kou was already half submerged letting out a long, drawn out sigh of utter bliss eyes drifting shut as he let the water take him. There was so much room to move, Subaru marveled.

The tub was much bigger than their bathtubs back home, big enough for Kou to start drifting away from him with the current. Hurriedly he scooted after the boy.

“C’mere.” Subaru flinched mentally at how thick with need his voice sounded, hands grasping after his prize. He caught Kou by the shin and pulled him flush against him. Kou giggled and grabbed a hold of Subaru’s shoulder as he wrapped his legs around Subaru’s waist. At least the other one, since Subaru refused to let go of the one he had caught, he ran his palm up and down the calf, fingers caressing Kou’s soft skin as he went.

Graciously Kou leaned back, stretching his leg out for Subaru to relish, only letting out a satisfied purr when Subaru went lower. Fuck, his legs were the most perfect he had ever seen: long, nothing but lean muscle and in perfect proportion; strong and graceful. 

“Don’t stop.” Kou commanded leaning on the edge of the tub, fingers playing with Subaru’s damp hair. Emboldened Subaru’s hand slipped past Kou’s ankle to massage the pad of his foot, the skin delightfully soft there too.

“You know with all that wall smashing and yelling you’ve surprisingly gentle touch.” A lull in his voice made Subaru fear he was sending Kou to dreamland, not to mention how his words made a flush creep onto his cheeks. Unable to come up with a come back he just clicked his tongue at the other. He lifted the foot out of the water, tilting Kou back, but a lot less than he thought. A wave of arousal ran through him when he realised just how bendy Kou was, and the smirk he shot at him showed how Kou had seen it too. 

“You want violence? I’ll give you more than you can handle,” a threat in his voice he ran his sharp fangs against the thin skin and slender bones of Kou’s ankle craving for a taste of his blood. 

“We went through this already, lovely.” Kou’s free leg grazed Subaru’s side, gently he pushed Subaru around where he sat. The foot didn’t stop there but went lower until the sole of Kou’s foot pressed against Subaru’s erection, and a dangerous understanding glittered in Kou’s radiant eyes. Barely managing to stifle a much too loud moan Subaru felt his face flush with what surely was a humiliatingly deep crimson, even as his hips answered the push. 

“Gimme some tender love and care.” Kou wiggled his toes teasingly, and growling out his frustration Subaru kissed lower, slowly, until his lips were caressing the tips of his toes. Kou felt a blush tinting his cheeks then too, as he admired Subaru down there, so beautiful and so brave. His face felt even hotter when he realised how hard he was getting without anything else to get him going than the boy almost between his legs. He bit his lip but was unable to smother a satisfied sound when Subaru’s tongue coyly stroked him, he had certainly not anticipated how stirring this sort of thing would be. 

Tentatively he pressed his foot harder against Subaru’s dick. Groaning Subaru flushed a deeper shade of red, his free hand suddenly stroking the foot resting against his cock too, rubbing himself harder against Kou.

“Oh, fuck!” Kou let slip, despite himself, almost losing his balance, titillation running up his legs like electricity. Subaru nipped his toes growling now satisfied rather than angry, lifting Kou’s foot higher to run his cool, soft tongue along the sole, up to the toes to caress them each in turn. Only after this reverent attention did he kiss his way back up to the heel and up onto his ankle.

“Hnnn, my fangs would satisfy you even better.” Subaru promised against the silkiness of his calf, lips slipping higher.

“Tenderly,” Kou managed to be gentle and compelling only with that one word, and Subaru fell silent kissing his way over the knee until he was wholly between Kou’s legs, pushing him against the backrest of the submerged bench circling the tub. Kou’s fingers were carding through his hair, luring him higher and rising to sit on the edge so Subaru could keep kissing and kneading his skin higher and higher. The marble tiles were cold enough to force a gasp out of him, when he leant back spreading his thighs to allow Subaru between them. Arousal was like a current of crackling energy within him flaring with each hesitating touch of fingertips and lips on his skin, and even more so with the concentration on Subaru’s face. Like he had finally let the mask of a violent and coarse beast slip, the one Kou had seen through already ages ago. His cheeks were adorably rosy and Kou spied a tension building within Subaru, like a bow string growing tauter and tauter. 

If the other knew how much of a tease his hesitancy was becoming Kou would’ve smacked him on the head. Instead he tried to keep his breathing in check and not yowl like some bitch cat in heat trying to lure the tom in to finally fucking do what he’s supposed to. He was so hard it hurt. With steady hands he coaxed Subaru higher knowing full well what the boy wanted but was too silly to admit. Well, he could help with that.

“Subaru,” – his voice was dyed a dark red of commanding and unadulterated desire – “mouth up here, now.” His free hand gently gripped the root of his throbbing dick, pressing it down towards the other vampire.  
Subaru’s eyes widened in shock, but before he got farther than a “Wha–?!” Kou interrupted him.

“It’s okay,” he said, pouring all of the assurance he could muster into his voice, gently nudging Subaru by the hair higher, closer. “You lost the game.”

Their eyes met, and the sight of the violent boy gone so adorably pink and shy, between his wet, glistening thighs was probably the most erotic thing Kou had ever seen. And he had seen a lot. Subaru was stammering for some kind of reply, so painfully obviously dying to do just as Kou had commanded but some nonsensical sense of pride or the like was holding him back.

“…And it is my birthday,” letting all the impatient need he had boiling within him into his voice, Kou groaned.

Another piece of his armor of cracking Subaru stumbled over his words, “I-i… C-can’t be helped… then.” Kou tugged at his hair, and trying for indifference Subaru’s mouth finally found its way to the tip of his straining dick, slick with precum already. 

Kou couldn’t stop a loud moan when he finally felt Subaru’s cool lips wrapping around his heated dick, and his fingers twisted deeper into his hair to pull him even closer. Subaru’s mouth slid lower and he felt the questing tongue on his hard length, his fingers wrapping around what he wasn’t able to swallow. 

Guiding him into a haltingly slow rhythm Kou purred satisfied, aroused maybe even more with Subaru’s floundering inexperience than he had been with all of his former lovers’ experience. As a careful tongue rubbed softly under the head of his cock he couldn’t stop a filthy chuckle as he growled, “Turns out you might’ve dreamt more of sucking my dick than me going down on you?”

As he said it, he wondered how much of a bad idea it had been. Considering he had let the other vampire’s fangs around his dick, and how tenacious his control over Subaru was, but he couldn’t help himself. Subaru made a low rumbling sound of annoyance around Kou’s hardness, deep in his mouth. The vibration made another wave of stimulation shoot up Kou’s spine, moaning louder as he rolled his lips up, deeper, feeling Subaru’s fangs graze his skin. So yeah, calculating all the risks, it was a fucking wonderful idea. To make absolutely sure, Kou yanked Subaru’s hair sharply, to let him know biting was very out of the question.To his surprise Subaru only groaned, sending a different sort of thrum through his dick and went deeper. 

His eyes were scrunched shut, but Kou was not thus disadvantaged, quite the contrary, he was drinking up the sight of his cock slipping in and out between Subaru’s reddening lips like it was the finest champagne money could buy, certainly more intoxicating. The mere thought of this noble born little bocchan he had loved to hate and want from the first second he had laid his eyes on him, and now no longer could do without, was kneeling between his legs trying to take as much of his cock he could manage made Kou’s whole body wrench with heady arousal.

“Fuck you look good.” He was stroking the back of Subaru’s neck, and to his surprise he cracked open his eyes, gone wine dark with need. Kou felt a fresh wave of exhilaration wash over him like a hot wave, threatening to tip him over the edge much too soon, for there was still much toying to do with his new lover. 

“Shut it.” Subaru’s breath felt nice against the hardness of the head of his dick, Kou smirked. Before Subaru could protest more, Kou pulled him out of the water, onto his knees on the seat into a sloppy kiss, his slick, swollen lips eager against his own. Kou ran his nails down Subaru’s back, lower still, over his ass to pull him closer. 

“Nah, when it gets you this hot, I’m going to keep on talking.” He placed playful bites onto Subaru’s neck, and the poor boy had to lean onto the wall to keep his balance, as Kou’s opening palms slid lower still to grab a good hold on Subaru’’s fine ass, and squeezed.

“I-it, does not,” Subaru stuttered and they both knew full well what a blatant lie it was. In justified retaliation Kou slid his finger deeper between Subaru’s cheeks to gently tease his entrance. More than half expecting him to jolt and try to escape Kou was startled to feel Subaru slump against his shoulder with a quivering moan. He might’ve vastly underestimated his lover no matter how well he could see the truth within everyone around him. Emboldened he rubbed harder, pulling Subaru nigh onto his lap for a better angle, kissing his neck reassuringly.

“I’ll take _good_ care of you, okay?” Kou murmured, pulling back enough to look Subaru in the eye and lure him into another kiss, sweeter than the ones before. After a bit Subaru just growled impatiently against his lips, nipping them with his sharp fangs.

“Stop treating me like I’m made of glass!”  
“Ohohoh, then stop acting like you’re made out of it, darling~!” Kou cooed straight back at him. “I _know_ you want my dick, so just be honest about it, so we can stop wasting time with this show~” Subaru let out an absolutely adorable little sound of dismay at his elegant choice of words.

Kou on the other hand wasted no time groping for the lube he had brought with him, for fear that the other vampire trip again over his conceited hang ups. Uncorking the bottle Kou continued, relentless, and bending Subaru back down over him.

“You are seriously such a dishonest little thing… Trying to get me to believe you didn’t spend half your time dreaming of being the one bent over the teacher’s desk…”

“So what?” Subaru snapped in retaliation, as Kou’s slick fingers circled his entrance, his cheeks perfectly rosy, trying to be insolent still. Humming Kou pushed his forefinger into Subaru, dick jolting hungrily. He had been waiting for this for so long.

“Nothing~” –in a singsong tone he tried to keep from being way too smug– “Nothing wrong at all, but we could’ve done this earlier.” Then again, had they not clashed and butted heads, fought and brawled their way to where they were now, which was, lest anyone forget, naked in the sexiest black jacuzzi in all of Kaminashi City about to get it on for the seventh (or so) time today, this wouldn’t be nearly as satisfying. Kou let out a thoughtful hum.

“Nah, you’re just perfect the way you are.” The surprised ack! Subaru let out at that was just delightful as his reactions before, he was just hand feeding him one exquisite morsel after another. As a reward Kou slipped another finger in, taking Subaru’s free hand by the wrist and running it down his chest and to his neglected cock.

“And I’ll make all your dreams come true, baby!” he promised with a gleeful giggle that turned into a hitched breath as Subaru’s grip on his erection got firm all of a sudden and the boy started pumping his dick. The head was so slick with precum it was almost embarrassing, Subaru squeezed it to milk out every last drop of his impatient lust. Fuck, the bocchan would wank him into completion before he was done preparing the other with how things were going.

“Okay, up,” Kou wanted to sound more lofty, but his breath was faltering too much with every stroke of Subaru’s hand. His eyes were flashing with danger, well aware of the power he had been handed.

“Why?” he demanded, diving down to suck at Kou’s neck, licking his way up to his ear to take the lobe between his teeth. While his hand was mercilessly stroking Kou’s straining hardness. 

“I-i need more access,” it was Kou’s turn to stammer under the assault, but he got Subaru to let out a curse of his own by twisting his fingers inside him.   
Grumbling something Subaru obeyed, standing up in front of Kou, who used the opportunity to give a wet kiss to the tip of Subaru’s cock only to slink away from his jerking hips to press him face first into the wall. 

Kou tried to take his time preparing Subaru, but he was just too needy. All too soon he had three fingers in him and he felt Subaru flinch with pain.

“It’s going to hurt a bit at first,” Kou confessed, kissing his shoulder, both their skin gone goose flesh suddenly deprived of the warm water.

“I know,” Subaru scoffed, pressing defiantly into his fingers. He was so tight, a fresh wave of heat washed over Kou and he couldn’t take it anymore. Stepping down from the underwater seat to the bottom of the tub he pulled Subaru after him. Hot water caressed his skin like another eager lover as he sat himself down on the opposite side and dragged Subaru onto his lap. Both their breath hitched when the blunt head of Kou’s erection brushed against Subaru’s entrance. Kou was sure he’d just go blind with need if he didn’t get to shove his dick into that virgin ass soon. The way Subaru was panting he wanted to believe he was about as close, too.

Savouring every millimetre he angled Subaru against himself, stroking his hips gently, and pushed slowly in. Subaru leaned into him, back curving, as Kou slowly slid in deeper. He stroked up over Subaru’s ribs, to his exquisite chest, the muscles of which were so sweetly plump compared to his slender dancer’s body. He kneaded that firm flesh mewling out his pleasure, which threatened to overwhelm him more and more the deeper he sank.

“Oh– _fuck_ – Subaru, you’re so fucking fine, you know it,” and he sucked in a hard breath as Subaru clenched around him sharply, “tight.” Subaru groaned, voice mixed with pain and something much more pleasant, loud over the whir of the jacuzzi, echoing in the spacious bathroom.

Quickly Kou’s deft fingers found Subaru’s pert nipples and he pinched them mercilessly to force out another vulnerable sound out of him. He was finally sheathed fully in, the blinding tightness of his lover clutching his dick with an iron grip wrapped in silky warmth.

Subaru was light in his arms, buoyed by the water, so Kou had little trouble lifting him high only to pull him back down into his rising hips. Subaru moaned out with such wanton ecstasy Kou nigh came then and there, the sound was so helpless, devastated, like all of Subaru was coming tumbling down and there was nothing of him left but the pleasure and pain Kou was giving him that Kou’s head swam. 

“Like that, huh?” he was vibrating with pride as Subaru swallowed hard, letting out another whimper as Kou thrust again into him, taking leverage from the bottom of the tub to lift Subaru completely off the seat, completely at his mercy, and he was not merciful. 

“Tell me.” His fingertips gently circled the rosy buds of Subaru’s nipples only to pull at them savagely in the next instant, his fangs were digging into the sensitive skin of Subaru’s neck. Languidly he pushed up, letting Subaru’s own weight impale him again on his cock. 

After another loud moan and a sharp nip to his neck, Subaru finally managed, “Y-yeah.”

“You like my dick up your sweet ass?” Kou’s voice was filled with the sort of fake innocence Subaru hated most, but his growl turned into another helpless moan as a fresh wave of tingling pleasure shot out from within him when Kou’s cock pushed into him. It felt like his whole body was wracked with prickling arousal that left him dazed in Kou’s clutches. Each thrust made it worse, each thrust shot a headily crackling lash of arousal starting between his legs and climbing to the head of his weeping cock, and all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes. It was overwhelming, it paralyzed him, but at the same time he felt like heavy, inescapable shackles, long rusted shut, had cracked, then shattered and he had finally broken free. He was no longer alone, for he had not done this by himself no matter how he had thought he wished for solitude. 

“Yes,” he replied, voice too much like a whine, trying to get his hands to work so he could try to alleviate the titillation edging on agony wracking his cock. He had yearned for this for so long. “Ahh, Kou, please.”

“What do you want?” Kou purred against his ear, wicked fingers stroking knowing patterns on his chest, teasing lower all too slowly.

“Harder.” 

“That’s a good boy,” even the mocking praise shot a wave of humiliating arousal through Subaru, as Kou’s hands firmly grabbed his hips and did just as Subaru had begged, thrusting up into him with an accelerating rhythm. Kou had never heard him moan like that, and he never wanted anyone else to have the privilege of hearing him like this ever.

The power of having Subaru this helpless in his grasp was a heady thrill, but keeping the other on top of him in the tumultuous water was not easy, and Kou couldn’t enjoy those wanton sounds his lover was letting out properly more than half submerged in the water himself. Not to mention how that huge horsecock was bobbing to and fro completely abandoned just out of his reach when he needed his hands to keep them both steady. Letting out a growl of annoyance he lifted himself up, and dragged them both back to the seat. 

He was not about to let Subaru off the hook, though, not a chance. He thrust deep into him just as his increasing weight pressed him down now that they were both sitting up, and finally he could wrap his fingers around the girth of Subaru’s hardness. Both sucked in an appreciative breath, but Subaru’s spine bent as if he didn’t know which way to thrust into.

“So hard~!” Kou’s taunt was a lewd meow, and he felt more than saw Subaru’s blush deepen, hearing him try to muster up a denial.

Kou wouldn’t, of course, give him the opportunity, but kept on going, “Are you going to come, Subaru? Come from me fucking your tight ass?” and he thrust up hard at that, not even trying to stifle his groan, while his hand pumped Subaru’s cock, giving a nice little twist to the tip with each go. Subaru seemed beyond words, and Kou didn’t really need him to reply, each little twitch of his lover’s body was enough for him. And soon he was beyond words too, only barely able to keep his pace slow enough to keep himself on the edge. His free hand roamed Subaru’s chest, and he was sucking bruises everywhere he could reach at the nape of Subaru’s neck, his reddening skin was exquisite, but he didn’t want to unravel Subaru like this, when he couldn’t see, couldn’t kiss.  
Forcing himself to a halt, and earning a furious sound from Subaru in the process, he steadied his breath for a moment, trying to keep his lover from moving too much on his own perched there on his lap.

“Subaru–” he swallowed trying futilely to get the thickness down a notch “turn around.” 

Reluctantly he lifted the other boy off from his dick, allowing him to rotate himself around clumsily in the wild water. Kou couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his lips when their eyes finally met, it was much too soft, he knew. Subaru’s face spread into a shy smile of his own, and neither could find any words, but they were unnecessary. Grabbing him by the nape of his neck Kou pulled him into a kiss, any distance between them unbearable while Subaru’s hands wound around his neck, entangling them closer still. Unable to stand the separation any longer Kou clutched his hips and angled Subaru again on his dick and thrust up.

Subaru let out a ragged sound, biting Kou’s lower lip. Words, fateful and heavy were trying to pour out of Kou, terrifying in every possible way he could fathom. Even knowing them, he shied away from the danger they posed. So, he kept kissing the other boy, gently, trying to tell him everything without a single uttered word, hands stroking up and down his silken back, feeling the shift of his muscles as Subaru was mirroring his movements, breath hitching with every upwards thrust from Kou, breaking into wordless moans whenever Kou went a bit deeper. His insides twitched in unison each time Kou found a good spot within him, and each time his vision burst with sparks as the pleasure was getting more and more unbearable, he couldn’t last.

“Subaru!” Kou sobbed– yes he sobbed – he felt the tears sting his eyes, nerves overwhelmed with the euphoria of claiming this boy as his own, finally uniting with him in every way. He was beyond even mortification at his own vulnerability.

“Say my name,” he begged Subaru, who seemed to be beyond coherent thought already, clinging onto his shoulders for support, eyes rolled back, cock twitching in Kou’s hand, so close, even as Kou’s strokes were becoming erratic, while his hips still worked with wicked efficiency. At Kou’s desperate words he lowered his head, resting his forehead again against Kou’s finally opening his eyes fully, glistening with a sheen of desperate rapture.

“Kou,” he mumbled between moans he tried to control in vain, then louder, “Kou, don’t stop– ahh!” His voice broke as Kou hit his sweet spot head on, and Kou’s chest swelled with pride.

“Yeah, that’s it… Ahh, Subaru, I’m going to–! ” Kou bit his lip hard trying his hardest to keep the spasms building within him under control. Subaru nodded against him, lips scrabbling clumsily into an awkward kiss.

“Yes, I– want it _ahh_ , Kou, come in me.” That was the only invitation Kou needed anymore, cock convulsing painfully within Subaru’s velvety tightness, thrusting up into him hard enough to lift him half out of the water, then again, and again. In the throes of his orgasm he felt Subaru’s hand clench around his own, feeling it twitch as Subaru reached his peak nigh in unison with him, chanting his name next to his ear. His semen shot out of the water onto Kou’s chest and face, but Kou only welcomed it as it was nothing but a proof of the pleasure he was giving Subaru.

Nor was he faring any better than the boy in his arms, the sounds he was letting out were absolutely unhinged, had he been with anyone else he’d have died of embarrassment then and there, no, he would’ve not let it happen in the first place. But now, with Subaru, it was acceptable. Both lost in their shared euphoria they moved together, drowning in each other, lost.

Kou was also pretty sure, as the roiling waves of his high finally subsided enough for him to have a coherent thought, that he had never come this hard in all his long years. Incredible what feelings did to you, he mused slumping into the water completely spent. Subaru was panting slouched on top of him. Kou stroked his back gently, wanting Subaru to feel safe resting in his arms. His breath hitched as his softening cock slipped out of Subaru, he was already missing that tightness.

For a good while they lulled in that comfortable, shared silence caressed both by the warm water and their lazily exploring hands. Finally Kou’s curious fingers found their way back on Subaru’s ass, quick to quest between the buttocks. He sucked in a sharp breath as his fingers slid in the slickness of Subaru’s still opened entrance, the other boy letting out a barely suppressed mewl of arousal. Or maybe pain, or both.

“Fuck, Subaru…” Kou murmured, nuzzling his cheek, burying his nose into Subaru’s damp hair to inhale his scent. “You were – are– you’re so good.”

Subaru just made a sound, a mostly embarrassed one, burying his face deeper into the crook of Kou’s neck, who of course was having none of it. Carding his fingers into Subaru’s white strands, he pulled the boy up by force, but not hard enough to hurt properly, yet. His cheekbones were tinted with a familiar blush when Kou finally got a good look at him, his gaze trying to avert itself and lips delectably swollen and pink, so delicious Kou had to steal one tender kiss from them.

“How was it?” he asked against them, savouring the abashed sound Subaru let out. His ruthless fingers were still teasing, still reminding them both of what they had just done to each other.

“What do you think?” Subaru sounded almost petulant, so cute Kou couldn’t help letting out a tiny laugh.

“Good enough, that we’re going to do it a _few_ times again, I’d reckon,” relenting Kou answered quietly, smiling softly at Subaru who finally met his gaze, irritability melting away as their breaths meshed, fingers entangled and another slow kiss was shared.

“So, you wanna do me next?” Kou asked, the image of nonchalance, after they broke the kiss. The ravenous blaze flaring in Subaru’s eyes was all the reply he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end, this was a lot longer than I thought it would be xD I hope it wasn’t too painful to read, and as always I love every like, reblog, comment and especially constructive critique I get to death! IF you want to talk about KouBaru I’m always, always, available!
> 
> Oh and a disclaimer also; Subaru is not a virgin, he’s had plenty of sex before just not like this. He’s never met anyone he trusts enough to let them top him… That’s kind of what I tried to get at here, that he’s been so lonely and just wants someone to love and want him so he is now diving head first into Kou…
> 
> Another Disclaimer is that the touching of material is a reference to KayleeKat’s video "Kou being Kou for three minutes" xD I’m too shy to tag, but I love those videos hehe
> 
> I have an outline for a really long and angsty-feely continuation for this pwp parade, but I don’t know if my strength is great enough to get me through it xD I’ll… maybe…. give it a try, but I don’t trust myself anymore with these xD


End file.
